


To be together

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 17 April 2009. Written for 30_kisses comm. The theme was "Wada calcium Cd3"</p>
    </blockquote>





	To be together

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 17 April 2009. Written for 30_kisses comm. The theme was "Wada calcium Cd3"

Miharu lets his gaze wander along the road, the shops are open and there are lots of people walking, the morning air is fresh on his skin.

He waits, his back against a brick wall. There's a soft sun caressing everything around him and it sinks also in his dark hair.

He smiles thinking of Yoite's expression that morning, he was heading to school when he saw his tall, dark figure waiting outside the door, his blue eyes shining in the still dark air. He handed him a piece of paper, it was little and scrunched up, Miharu figured he had kept it in his pockets.

\- Can you read it for me?

Miharu took it and tried to decode the twisted hand writing.

\- It seems it says Wada calcium Cd3. What is it?

\- It's a prescription.

He took the paper back and stuffed it in his right pocket.

Miharu looked at Yoite, who was looking at the street lamp.

\- Do you want me to come with you?

Yoite felt butterflies in his stomach, and he repressed a smile.

\- No, it's not necessary.

Miharu chuckled, the quirk of Yoite's lips still playing in his mind.

\- I'll come anyhow.

So he stands outside the pharmacy, thinking of the sweet smell Yoite's skin has when it is warmed by the sun; images of trees and ducks in a pond and apples follow each other in his mind. He's feeling sleepy but he doesn't want to waste a single moment with Yoite.

He brushes his feet over the asphalt.

Inside Yoite shifts his weight from his right foot to his left foot and watches the shelves full of boxes with strange names on them, he feels something hard in his throat as he thinks that there's no medicine which can heal him, they only postpone what will be the end of this little, frail body of his.

The man standing behind the counter smiles at him and says to come closer. Yoite turns a bit and he sees Miharu's hair and elbow through the glass of the window. He turns toward the man and in a shaky voice ask for the medicine. He grips the paper bag as he exits the door.

Miharu hears the sound of the little bell and turns. He saw Yoite's worried eyes and he smiles.

\- Shall we go somewhere?

Yoite looks at the bag, then back at Miharu's face.

\- Yes, somewhere.

Miharu takes Yoite's hand, there's no need to think twice about it. He guides him among the people and the things that crowd the street.

Out of the city centre the streets are silent and large, there are only them and stairs and sea gulls. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore washes their ears.

Miharu walks slowly, 'cause he doesn't want Yoite to be tired, he talks about silly things, although he knows that probably what Yoite hears are distorted sounds, he talks to make him feel at ease, to make him feel part of the life, of his life. So he talks of okonomiyaki, of school, of Tobari sensei and the others. Yoite remains silent but sometimes turns and watches Miharu's profile as he talks. Miharu's voice reaches is hears like a whisper, but it is warm and it's like a lullaby, or at least as he imagines a lullaby should be.

They're almost at the temple, at the top of the hill, but Miharu stops and turns, letting his gaze fall over the city and the sea, Yoite turns too. A sense of vertigo catches him, and he squeezes more Miharu's hand.

\- I won't let you fall.

Miharu's voice is like a breath, lost in the breeze.

\- Mh?

Miharu looks at Yoite, so light against the azure sky.

\- Nothing. C'mon let's look for some water so that you can take your med.

Yoite nods, his cheeks a bit red, 'cause in the end no one, except Yukimi, has ever cared so much for him.

They continue to walk, walls sliding at their side, and stairs under their feet. Yoite's breath is short when they finally seat under a tree, near the temple.

Yoite rests his gaze over the wood of the structure, he has always find wood a calm material, that's why he likes so much that room at Yukimi's house, and maybe the reason is that that basement was all made of concrete, it had no life in it.

He thinks that someday he'll tell Miharu how things went, then he sees him coming back with the water and he knows that he won't tell anything.

Miharu sits at his side as he open the paper bag, Miharu reeds again the name of the medicine to check it is the right one. The label said " Wada calcium Cd3", is written in blue.

Yoite turns the bottle between his fingers, Miharu gently takes it and reads the instructions.

\- You have to take one pill each day. Open your hand, Yoite.

He drops a pill on Yoite's open palm. Yoite looks a it then puts it in his mouth and swallow it. He likes the sensation of cold water in his mouth and throat.

Miharu watches the temple's stairs and thinks that it has been a long time sine he prayed the last time. It was his mum to teach him how to pray, now he wished he can remember how to do it so that he can pray for Yoite. He knows he can't and he doesn't want to think about desires neither, it's good just to spend time only with him.

Yoite takes deep breaths in the morning air and takes of his hat, Miharu smiles, his hair are a mess. He brings up a hand and caress them, Yoite lets him. He thinks that if he had been a cat he would have purred now, he leans in Miharu's touch and presses the palms of his hands over his knees. He wants to touch Miharu so badly.

The air is calm around them, the sound of the waves and of the cars passing by is far from them, nothing more than a whisper.

Miharu takes Yoite's right hand and bring it up to his face, Yoite' eyes widen, he's afraid Miharu will ask him again to remove the glove. He doesn't want to. But Miharu just brushes his cheek against the gloved palm and smiles. Yoite watches his green eyes, they seem deeper in the day light, the sun is playing with Miharu's skin and Yoite feels something pulling him towards the boy. He just realizes that Miharu has grabbed his coat and then there are only lips on lips and the sounds of the morning. Sea gulls fly high in the sky over them as they taste their first kiss, it's made of tenderness and it has the after-taste of calcium. Their inexperienced tongues play with each other, as Miharu tries to press his light body more against Yoite and he lets his fingers sink in Miharu's hair. Yoite wants to cry. Miharu wants to smile. They break apart and Yoite buries his face in Miharu's coat, Miharu smiles unnoticed and lets his fingers caress Yoite's bony back.

\- I'm here, Yoite.

Yoite clings to the fabric of the coat.

\- But soon I won't be here anymore.

Miharu feels pain but he continues to smile and to hold Yoite.

\- I'll be here with you till the end.

Yoite shifts to look at him, his eyes shining.

\- And I'll make sure you take all the medicines.

Miharu smiles and Yoite can't avoid to smile back, dreaming and remembering Miharu's taste.


End file.
